Aftershocks
by SockOompaloompa
Summary: WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 222 (at least the summary). This takes place right at the end of Chapter 222... because my heart needed to feel better.


**A/N: I will say this again unless you didn't read the description. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 222 OR ITS SUMMARY. There are spoilers. **

**Sorry to those who are waiting on another chapter for my other fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head.. and to be honest my heart couldn't wait a month or more for some sort of not horribly sad ending. Sorry about the lack of detail and jumpy-roundy-ness of the characters, but all of their thoughts kept popping into my head so I wanted them to be expressed. **

**And the usual disclaimer. If I owned Skip Beat! I wouldn't have been mean and ended a chapter that way...**

* * *

"_Certainly, I do not have a child. Do not have a child. Do not have a child." _The words rang in her ears, her throat constricted and swept her breath out of her lungs. No thought, just blind instinct swept through her being. _Get Corn, get out. Get Corn, get out. _Her feat moved of their own accord as she rushed through the hall to her room, quickly she upturned the contents of her purse onto the ground and snatched the little coin purse that held her magical blue stone. _Do not have a child. Do not have a child. Do not have a child. _The words rang in her ears like a second heart beat. She didn't hear the Okami call as she rushed back down the hall, through the kitchen and into the alley behind the Darumaya. It didn't matter that it was after one in the morning, or that she didn't have anywhere to go. Her only instinct was to get out, find somewhere and let the magic of her blue stone take her pain away. _Do not have a child. Do not have a child. Do not have a child. _The words continued to haunt her as she flung open the door into the crisp evening air. The site of her blonde headed childhood friend halted her flight. He glanced from his phone in surprise as the door flung open. Then dropped his head with a sigh and said, "You saw it."

* * *

The look on her face was enough for Sho, he dropped his head and signed. "You saw it." Was all he said. Her head fell and she looked down at her hands. This once, when it mattered, he was determined to be here for her. "Yo, Kyoko." He moved toward her and touched her arm. The sudden contact caused her head to snap up, her eyes still dead, looked at him and she smacked away his arm.

"Go away Sho," there was no inflection as she spoke.

"No," he touched her arm again, "I'm not leaving."

Her look turned cold and dark, menace and pain lacerated her voice, "Go away Sho." She started to move past him down the alley.

"Oi, I'm not going anywhere. Not till I know if you're alright."

She snorted, "Why does it matter? It's not like you actually care. I am not in the mood to be bullied right now." Sho flinched and she continued, "I'm fine, now go away."

"You aren't fine and I do care." He checked the anger that was rising up inside of him. She didn't need that right now. They were reaching the end of the alley when he grabbed her arm again. "Let me help."

"Like you were such a big help when we were kids. Now, for the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE SHO!" She yelled and yanked her arm from his grasp and began running for the end of the alley.

Pissed and frustrated he pulled her arm again he shouted back, "I am not leaving you to wander the streets of Tokyo alone at one in the morning!" Suddenly Kyoko is pulled roughly out of his grasp and pulled into a fierce hug from Japan's number one actor.

* * *

He didn't mean to come, he was going to wait till tomorrow, use the videos of Cain eating as an excuse to see her, but the memories of the little girl in pigtails crying was too much for Ren. Without conscious decision he found his car pulling up and parking in front of the restaurant where the girl he loves lives. Sighing he rested his head on his steering wheel he turns his head to look at the darkened storefront. _What am I going to say? I don't want to wake them up? What if she didn't see it? _

"GO AWAY SHO," her voice breakthrough his circular thoughts. Without thought he was out of the car and running to the alley way. His long strides covering the distance in a short amount of time. His anger flared briefly as he saw Fuwa Sho tug on Kyoko's arm, but the expression on her face, the blank expression in her tear filled eyes choked the life from his anger and forced him to move.

"I am not leaving you to wander the streets of Tokyo alone at one in the morning!" Sho had shouted back at the girl. Not caring what Fuwa thought, nor what Kyoko might think, he pulled her from the younger man's grasp and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, its ok Kyoko-Chan," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

"Shhh, its ok Kyoko-Chan," he whispered into her hair. His voice broke through the shock of suddenly finding herself, once again in his arms. The tears welled and threatened to spill, "Tsuruga-San," her voice broke as she whispered to him, "You sound like Corn." She could hear the amusement laced in his voice when he responded, petting her head like he had done so many times as Cain. "Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Corn, OK." His voice, his sent, his presence was a soothing balm and she couldn't hold back anymore. She closed her eyes and finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Ren continued to stand there holding the trembling girl as he felt the tears begin to soak through his shirt. He could feel Fuwa's anger and he turned his attention from the girl to the musician.

"This isn't about you and this isn't about me," his voice came out softly but fierce, "This is about her. If you are here to start fights or insult her, then leave, but if you genuinely care then you can stay." The musician looked at the actor, Sho's expression screaming _You can't tell me what I can and can't do_. Ren's eyes narrowed and he sent a chilly glare in the boy's direction as his hands continued to stroke the crying girls head. Sho looked from Ren to Kyoko as he took in her trembling form, the musician seemed to deflate and nod once. He would wait till the storm was over.

* * *

The moment the tears started falling, as much as he wanted to, as much as he told himself that he would finally be there to comfort her. He couldn't move his feet. It was as if he was slowly being filled with cement and held in place and try as he might he couldn't move. He was angry, angry at the tall actor who was holding _his_ girl. As he watched her quivering form in the tall man's arms he felt something he never thought he would feel for the pinhead actor. Sho was grateful. Grateful that someone was able to be there for her and comfort her in the way that she needed. _What the Fuck!_ The exclamation came as soon as he realized his feeling, _Stupid interrupting bastard._ But as he tried to make his legs cooperate again, but unable to make them move, the small feeling of gratefulness returned.

* * *

Ren wasn't sure how long he stood there holding her while the tears fell, but he couldn't help but feel for her. When his father was trying to establish himself as an actor in America he often felt alone and abandoned by his parents. Especially when the bullying started. The fact that his parents didn't seem to notice his floundering and frustration lit the spark to his anger and self hatred. But he knew all of that was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to what this girl was going through. His isolation from his parents was completely self initiated. He shut them out, ran away from them, and blamed them for what was wrong. He fell into a pit of loathing and despair and threw himself into his work without second thought. This girl though, she knew early on how her mother felt about her, how her mother wanted her to be perfect and was contemptible to the young girl because, in her mother's opinion, she was not. She didn't have the self inflicted feeling of being misunderstood and abandoned by her parents, she actually lived with it every day. However, unlike him, she never let it break her. She would cry and then build herself back up again, moving on, more determined than ever. _This,_ Ren mused, _this is different, this can shatter her_. As if she heard his thoughts her trembling got stronger. Leaning down he whispered into her hair, "Don't let this break you, Kyoko-chan." Then he held her tighter, as if his arms could keep her from falling apart.

* * *

"_Certainly, I do not have a child. Do not have a child. Do not have a child." _The words continued to scream in her head as she cried. She tried, she tried so hard to be exactly what her mother wanted her to be. She would study to the point of exhaustion, just to try to get a 100% single test, but nothing she ever did was good enough to make that woman happy. Nothing she did was good enough to make anyone love her, or want her. _I'm not good enough. No matter what I do, I will never be good enough_. Her body began shaking violently and her sobs came harsher as she tried desperately to get air in her lungs. It was like she was drowning in those hurtful words, and her self doubt. It was hardly more than a whisper, but the simple phrase broke through the pain that was clouding her mind.

"Don't let this break you, Kyoko-chan." _Corn_, she thought, _Corn is here._ _I'm OK, I'll be OK, I'll be OK, I'll be OK. _She mentally chanted her mantra, her palm clutching the stone in her hand. As she was chanting she gradually became aware of the soft musky, and definitely

masculine scent that surrounded her and the warmth that was seeping through her chilled body. _What?_ Her befuddled brain sought to figure out what was happening. _I ran from the restaurant, trying to get away. I stopped though… why did I stop? Oh, _Shotaro_ was here. Why was _Shotaro_ here? Did we fight? Of course we fought, we always fight? He knew about what mo… that woman said. Was he here to brag? Is he why I am so warm? No. No. This sent, this warmth, feels familiar. I know I've felt it before. It's like when Cain hugs Setsu. But I am not Setsu right now. Wait, I felt this even before that, when Tsuruga-san comforted me about Corn. TSURUGA-SAN! Why was he here? He couldn't be here for her could he? No, don't think like that, its just because I'm his Kohai. But how could he have known, even if he saw it, that that woman is my mother? _The thought stalled in her head. _It's late. I should tell him to go home and rest, that he is busy tomorrow.._The thought of leaving his warmth made her despair. Unconsciously she buried her face deeper in his chest. _Can't I just pretend, for right now, that someone wants me, that he wants me?_

* * *

"Kyoko-chan!" The sound of the Okami's voice and the restaurant door slamming open shocked the group out of their inner turmoil. Kyoko jumped back from Ren, her eyes puffy and red, tears still leaking out of them. Ren's head snapped up and his arms felt heavy at the loss of Kyoko, and Sho just thought _FINALLY_ and he moved to his childhood friend and took her hand in his. The Okami looked around at the trio, confusion written across her face. "What is going on out here?" She demanded of the group. Kyoko opened her mouth to say something when Sho cut in. "We are here to see Kyoko," he started

"We thought she might be upset and in need of support," Ren finished. The Okami looked at her charge's red and puffy eyes and put her hands on the girls shoulders.

"Was that woman really her mother?" the Okami's soft voice asked the boys. When they both nodded in unison the Okami pulled Kyoko into a fierce hug. "My poor girl," she whispered to her charge, "no one should have to go through that. I can't understand why anyone would deny a relationship with such a sweet, charming, dedicated, and amazing young girl." Kyoko stiffened at the description of her, even though she saw both Shotoro and Ren nodding in agreement with the kindly older woman.

"Lets go inside and have some tea," the Okami gestured to the gentlemen, indicating that they should join them, and maneuvered the girl back inside.

"You have any bamboo shoot rice?" Sho asked as he moved forward, dragging Kyoko after him.

* * *

The okami set everyone down at a small wooden table in the back of the kitchen as she bustled about preparing the tea. The older woman shooed Kyoko away as she tried to help stating that she should be attentive to her guests. "I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko sniffled again, but her voice was strangely flat. Only the lack of her self effacing dogzia caused Ren any concern. _I know I hate when she does that, but she really isn't herself._

"For what?" Ren countered, trying to get her to talk normally. "For being an inconvenience again, it's late," her voice, like her movements, were strangely mechanical, it was almost like watching a living windup toy. "and you have a busy schedule, tomorrow you should go home and get some rest."

"If it was an inconvenience, then I wouldn't have come." He stated simply.

"But…" She started when he cut in again

"I have to go, but Fuwa gets to stay?" He asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, no, Shotaro you should go too. I am sure Shoko-san is looking for you."

Sho scoffed, "She's not my keeper. Plus I didn't get my rice."

Kyoko snorted, "She is your manager, its the same thing as being a keeper."

"What would you know about having a manager?" the teen idol shot back. "It's not like you have one."

"Mogami-san knows well what is expected of a manager as she is an excellent manager in her own right." Ren cut in, before it became a fight.

"What? I thought you were an actress, not a manager and why are you managing _him_ doesn't he have one?" Sho exclaimed looking at the slightly blushing girl.

"Yes, he has a manager, I was assigned to be his temporary manager once. I'm not as good as Yashiro-san, but I do my best." At the word assigned a confused expression crossed Sho's face. _What kind of agency does she work for? _

The Okami placed tea in front of the guests and gave a side hug to Kyoko. "Kyoko, I want you to know," the Okami continued, "That both the Tashio and I think of you like one of our own, and if we could afford it, we would adopt you in an instant. However, we hope thaty you will come to us if you need anything, anything at all. Now, I will leave you to your guests. Goodnight." She bowed to the men as she made her way out of the room. She wanted to give the girl more time to process what she said, and didn't want her to feel pressured into accepting their affections.

Ren suppressed a chuckle at the comple look of confusion that crossed the girl's face. "You know," he began, "I don't think that your landlord's would be the only people on the list of people who want to adopt you." Kyoko choked on her tea.

"Eh?"

"Well, Maria-chan, if she knew your situation, I am sure she jump at the chance to make you her Big Sister for real." Kyoko's eyes softened at the mention of her young friend. "I am…" she started but Ren cut in again, "I think the president might as well, you are one of his favorites after all." At this admission Kyoko sputtered and turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. Not wanting to be left out, Sho cut in, "And my parents."

Kyoko scoffed and felt her grudges stir. "Your parents wouldn't want me as a daughter."

"Of course they would!"

"They wouldn't want me to be your sister." She said slowly.

"Huh? Why not?" a confused look crossed Sho's face.

"Only the Okami does the tea ceremony." She said looking down at the blue stone in her hand.

"But you did tea ceremony all the time with...ooohhhh…" he stopped and looked at Kyoko, who was ignoring everyone's gaze by looking at her hand.

"So, if we had stayed in Kyoto…" Sho started.

"As if you didn't know." She snarled and finally looked up at him.

"Ah, this explains a great deal," Ren butted in. Kyoko and Sho turned to look at him.

"Eh?"

"Well, it explains how you were able to do the tea ceremony so beautifully, also, about

your reaction that evening in the hotel." The tall actor explained. "Oh, yes well…" Kyoko fluttered her hands trying to wave away the compliment and memory.

"When did you get to see Kyoko perform a tea ceremony?" Sho asked indignantly.

"It was one of her first Love Me assignments." Ren began. Sho looked at Kyoko and mouthed "Love Me?" The girl shrugged and ignored him.

"It was highly impressive too, considering she did it with a broken foot."

"It wasn't broken!" Kyoko exclaimed. "It was just a rather large crack."

"You let her do the tea ceremony with a broken foot?" Anger dripped from Sho.

"No, not let, in fact, we all tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen."

"Idiot" Sho mumbled to the girl.

"You see, the lead actress, who Kyoko-san was assisting that day, threw a tantrum and quit. She was angry and said something like," Ren pitched his voice to mimic Ruriko, "'Since you want an armature to act, why not ask her to act? To earn points that woman will be willing to do anything! So the director decided to do an acting test with both girls..'"

Sho started laughing, cutting off Ren, tears welled up in his eyes at the image. "You don't have to go any else, I get it." he said wiping his eyes. Ren chuckled too and Kyoko scowled at both of them and mumbled something about bullies. "My mother did train her well." Sho said and took a drink of his tea.

When the laughter died down, and silence settled, Kyoko shifted nervously in her seat. "Tsuruga-san," She began hesitantly, "How… how did you know that that woman was my mother?"

"I was with our president who was watching the show, he told me."

Sho snorted, "That doesn't mean you know the first thing about her situation."

Ren fingered the wooden grains of the table, "I don't, but I do know what the president told me, but not knowing the situation doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to help."

"You're just her.."

"He also gave me something that might help," Ren interrupted the musician, knowing what he was going to say.

"What could that be?" Sho mocked.

"Father's phone number."

"Father's phone number?" she whispered,

"Father? How do you know who her father is?" Sho's confusion evident in his voice. "Wait? You both have the same father?" Sho started laughing, then the patted Ren on the arm, "Sorry about that man." Ren paled a bit, that wasn't what he meant, but looking at it logically. _We would be like real life Heel siblings _came the thought.

"Of course we don't have the same father," Ren answered smoothly, not letting his anxiety come out in his voice. "And I don't mean her biological father either." Ren looked at Sho as he spoke then turned his attention back to the confused gold eyes of the girl he loves. "I mean Hizuri-san." He gave Kyoko a meaningful look, "You said that he never severed your relationship as father and child, right?"

"Yes, but…" she starts while at the same time Sho exclaims, "Hizuri-san? As in Hizuri Kuu is your father?! You aren't a big enough actress to have met him while working, how do you know him?"

"It was a Love Me assignment, she had to cook for him the last time he was in Japan." Ren answered for the floundering girl. "You should call him." He turns his attention back to Kyoko.

"But I don't want to be a bother," she whispers tears filling her eyes and she looked back at her lap, "What if he doesn't want me anymore either?"

A sharp sting spread across her forehead and her eyes snapped up to meet her senpai's.

"Did you just flick her?" Sho snorted.

"I believe you described Hizuri-san as an 'idiot parent', right?" Ren continued, ignoring the musician as Kyoko nodded and rubbed the sore spot. "If he is that big of an idiot parent, then he won't care what time of day it is, he would want to hear from his child, especially if that child hasn't talked to him in a long time." He says meaningfully as Kyoko sinks low into her seat. "You really don't think he would be mad?" She asked, hope creeping into her voice. Ren smiled sweetly at her, "I know he won't be."

"I still don't understand," Sho said, "You are Hizuri Kuu's daughter."

"No," Kyoko scoffed at her friend, "I'm his son."

* * *

Pulling out his phone, Ren quickly dialed the number for his father's phone trying not to think about what Sho had said about him and her having the same father. _It wouldn't be so bad if after father was the words in-law were attached._

"Hello?" The familiar voice washed over Ren as his father picked up the phone.

"Uh, yes, Hizuri-san," he began, trying to hid the tremor in his voice, "This is Tsuruga Ren."

"Oh Tsuruga-san, I met you while I was in Japan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Its Mogami-san," he began.

"What? What's wrong with her is she alright?" the older man's concern jumped through the phone.

"Physically, yes, she is alright, but she is having a rough time emotionally right now, and she could really use a father."

"Well what are you waiting for boy," Kuu barked, "Put her on the phone."

* * *

Kyoko wandered off to the far corner of the room leaving the actor and musician alone at the table. The tense silence was cut when Sho finally asked. "What's a Love Me assignment?" Ren countered, "Do you know what division Kyoko-san is in at LME?"

"Acting?" Sho hazarded

"No, she wants to be, but she can't yet. You see she is in a section called Love Me, and has to graduate from there before she can be placed in the acting department."

"What the hell is a 'Love Me' section?" Sho laughed.

"The Love Me section is a division that our president created, just for her," Ren nodded his chin in the direction of the golden eyed girl. "When she came in for the audition, he saw a lot of potential in her, but according to him, she was lacking the most important emotion." Ren looked at the blond boy, who was gazing at him confused. "Love." Ren said simply. "See, since she was cast aside by someone she loved very much," Ren explained as if he wasn't talking to the object of Kyoko's hatred, "She lost the desire to ever feel love again, because to her, all it can do is give people power to hurt you." Ren realized the truth of his words as he spoke them, but he continued, "To our president, it is the most important emotion, so he created this department, to help her, and some others like her, regain the emotion of love. So, he and others can put in job request to the Love Me department."

"What kind of requests?" Sho asked warily.

"Well the ones I know of are, she had to escort the actress we were talking about earlier, she cooked for Hizuri Kuu, Yashiro has had her cook for me a few times also. She was my temporary manager a few times too, _Well only once, and she was my talisman the other time, but I can't talk about that._ Also, I know she helped the president do something with his granddaughter, Maria. I am sure there are more, but I don't know them all."

Sho just bowed his head and played with his cup.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Ren asked and Sho.

* * *

"Sir, its Ren," Lory's aid held out the gilded phone to him. "Ren! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"She saw it." Was the only reply he received. Lory exploded in a tirade of expletives.

"Are you with her?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes we've been with her pretty much since she found out." Came the distant reply.

"Oh, we?" Lory's curiosity was piqued.

He heard Ren groan. "Fuwa Sho is here too."

"Really! Now that's interesting, why would he be there?"

"He and Kyoko-san were childhood friends." Ren tried to explain without getting into details.

"Ah, and is he the reason that Mogami-kun is my number one Love Me girl?"

"If you would have asked yesterday, I would have said yes without hesitation… but now…" Ren's voice trailed off.

"I see now, this explains quite a bit actually." Lory mused as he put together the pieces. "Thank you for the update Ren, can you pass Mogami-kun a message for me?"

"Sure," came Ren's hesitant reply.

"Let her know, that based upon your report, she will be resuming her role as Setsu."

"What? Why? I mean I don't mind but.." Lory could almost imagine Ren's stricken expression.

"I just think this is something you both need right now. Tell her there will be no arguments and I will get her shoots rescheduled and will be in touch with her travel details."

"Yes sir," he replied hesitantly.

"One last thing Kuon," Lory stroked his moustache as he addressed to his godson. "Make her feel wanted." Before Kuon or Ren could respond, Lory added, "And put Fuwa-kun on the phone."

* * *

There was no anger in Tsuruga's tone as he spoke of Kyoko's experiences in the Love Me department. He said it the voice of someone accounting a simple fact or reading from a text book. It was that voice kept Sho from raging at the absurdity of the "Love Me" department. It was that voice that made Sho feel smaller than he had in his entire life. When Tsuruga asked to borrow his phone he had handed it over without thought, without even acknowledging the man. _I'm a bug, worse than a bug._ _She is so resilient, I guess I never thought I hurt her that badly. It was just, when we moved to Tokyo, she was a constant reminder of everything I was trying to leave behind. The person I was trying to leave behind. It made me resentful to her, even though she did so much just to help make my dreams come true. She was my best friend and what do I do to her… I'm as bad as her mother.. _That thought was enough to send him spiraling into a pit of depression, he didn't want to be anything like that woman. _I know that I owed her a debt, but now it's more than that. I owe her happiness, a lifetimes worth. She deserves it. I just hope she will let me give it to her. _

"You got a phone call," Tsuruga handed his phone back to him. "It's our president, he wants to talk to you." The actor continued in response to his furrowed brow. Sho frowned, what would their president want with him?

"What can I do for you sir," Fuwa greeted the mystery president of LME trying to sound calmer than he felt.

"I understand that I have you to thank for Mogami-kune joining LME." Sho stuttered at this admission. "I.."

"Mogami-kun is one of my most promising young actresses and she is someone that I have a lot of love for. I have been working with her for a while to help her regain her lost feeling of love, and just recently, I believe that her heart has begun to heal. And, after this situation with her mother, she is going to need all the support and friends, past and present, in order to keep her heart from breaking apart again. I will protect her heart at all costs," The older man pauses, then his voice became darker and more menacing, "Do you understand me, Fuwa-kun." Now if this call would have happened a little earlier his response might have been vastly different, but in light of these early morning revelations there was only one answer he could give to the eccentric LME president.

"I understand sir."

* * *

"Hello?" she knew he could hear the fear in her voice, but she couldn't help but be afraid. What if he didn't want to be her father anymore? What if he was angry about the call? What if… "Kyoko, what's going on? Tsuruga said something about being emotional, but he didn't go into details, tell your father what is going on. Let me help." She took a stuttering breath at the fear that was in Kuu's voice and fought back tears.

"Why…" she started, then amended her statement, "Would you ever, deny Kuon's existence? Would you ever be so upset with him that you would tell the world that he doesn't exist?" She held her breath, waiting.

"Who denied your existence Kyoko?" His voice came across the line tenderly.

"My...my mother was on a program and she told, everyone.. that she doesn't have a child and she has never been a mother." Her voice was hardly a whisper when she was done speaking. _Is he going to ask why she didn't want me? Would he agree?_ Instead what she hear was an angry shout. Then the man came back on the phone, "Well I agree with one thing she said." Kyoko flinched and tears began rolling down her cheek, _This is it, he is going to say he doesn't want me to be his child either_. "That woman has definitely never been your mother."

"Eh?" Her tears froze and her body tensed. "Sweetie, that woman might have given birth to you, but it takes so much more than that to be a mother. Real parents love their kids unconditionally, because they see the perfection that is their child. It's not your fault that that woman was blind and couldn't see your perfection. Kyoko, I see your perfection and it is amazing."

"But.. I'm not…"

"Kyoko," Kuu interrupted, "There is nothing you could do, that would ever cause me to deny your existence. I haven't talked to my Kuon in six years, he put his mother and I through a lot, but when he is ready to come back to us, he will be welcomed with open arms. I would do the same for you because you are my son."

The tears were streaming down her face now, not tears of sorrow but happiness. She has never thought she would experience something like this and even though she was shattered, she was happy with what her father said.

"Now," Kuu cut off her musing, "Why haven't you called me in month's son? Tell me everything that has been going on? How is the bully role going? Tell me all about it, how did you do it differently from your Mio? Did you get anymore offers?" Kyoko giggled as he began bombarding her with questions. "One at a time," she smile a little at the wall she was facing, "father."

* * *

Almost as soon as he handed the phone to Fuwa she tugged on his sleeve and handed him his cell. He could tell by the look on her face that she was still hurting, but she was feeling a little better. The angry red numbers on his phone was a reminder that he needed to leave soon.

"How did it go?"

She smiled softly up at him, "It went well he wants me to start calling him once a week, I hope you don't mind, but i copied down his number from your phone."

"Thats no problem," he returned her smile.

"He really is a great father. I hope Kuon calls him soon too. I'm glad he's not dead, the way father spoke about him when he visited, I thought he was dead. I just can't imagine why he wouldn't talk to his parents for so long." Kyoko rambled, her face becoming blank and unanimated again.

Ren stood there gaping at the girl before starting his brain and tactfully changing the subject. Waving toward the back door, "I need to be leaving now, but I have to talk with you for a moment. Would you walk with me to the car?"

"Lets go through the restaurant that way we don't have to walk down the alley. Its a little cold outside," She moves to make her way through a small hall separating the kitchen from front of the house.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked as soon as she she was sure that they were out of earshot.

"The president wanted me to tell you, that you are to resume the role of Setsu. He will take care of your filming and will contact you with the travel information."

"What? Why? Is everything OK?" Her confusion and concern broke through the pained expression on her face.

"I asked the same thing, but he didn't explain why. He just said 'No Arguments.'" Ren mimicked trying to lighten the mood.

"OK.." She frowned and bit at her lip trying to figure out why she had to go back. Maybe Ren wasn't eating right?

"Do you have the videos?" She asked suddenly.

Ren couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Yes, I was going to ask what your schedule was like tomorrow so that I could share them with you."

A fleeting look of relief and happiness that he did what she asked passed through her. "I have Love Me work in the morning and then Box R shooting at 1."

"Then we can have lunch at the cafe' then I can drive you over to Box R. I have filming over that way as well and you can watch the recordings during the drive."

"That's ok. I can find my own way over, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's absolutely no trouble Kyoko-san, I am happy to drive you to the studio." He attempted to reassure her. At the sound of her first name coming from his lips she froze and fought the blush that was threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "Tsu...Tsurga-san, why are you calling me by my first name."

Ren had to hid his chuckle at the panic he saw in her expressive eyes. "Well, for one, I consider us friends now, and friends call each other by their first names."

"But…" she started

"Secondly," he cast his eyes down and said in just above a whisper, "I refuse to call you by the same name as the woman who hurt you."

At this Kyoko didn't need to fight the blush anymore, because it felt like all the blood rushed out of her face to take up residence in her feet.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Now, if you don't like Kyoko-san I can call you Kyoko-chan or just Kyoko." Then he added teasingly, "I could call you Hizuri-san."

Kyoko was dizzy because the blood that just decided that her feet was a good place to live changed its mind and a massive blush spread across her face.

"No, No, No, Kyoko-san is fine." She hastily agreed.

"Good, now you have to call me Ren, or Ren-chan or Ren-san," She started to sputter, "No more Tsuruga-san, since we are friends."

"But," finally finding her voice, Kyoko tried to protest, "I wouldn't want to trouble you like that, I am just…"

Kyoko's words were cut off by a sudden pinching of her cheeks. "What's with this mouth of yours? Always saying things like that? You should let other people tell you when you are troubling them." Suddenly the pinching stops and a soft stroking of her cheek takes its place. Ren's voice becomes low and serious. "I care a great deal for you, there are a lot of people who do." Kyoko wasn't sure if her face could get any more red than it already was so she responded the only way she could think to. She bowed and told him, "Thank you, Ts..Ren-san," her voice quivered as she continued, "No one has ever told me they care for me before."

Ren gave her a sad smile, "Maybe not in words Kyoko-san," he bent down and kissed her sore cheek softly then added, "But you need to remember that actions speak louder than words." Before she could process what had just happened he mumbled against her cheek "Good night Kyoko-san, I will see you tomorrow," and was gone.

* * *

_What am I suppose to make of that? Look at actions?_ Her hand unconsciously reached up to touch the warm spot he left on her cheek. A happy smile crosses her, _he said he cares for me. Even if it is just as friends, its enough to know someone cares… that he cares_. She turned and was going to head up to her room when she suddenly remembered the musician still sitting in the kitchen. Composing herself she made her way toward the back and her childhood friend.

He is sitting at the table, his face blank, just twirling the tea glass in his hand. "Shotoro," she starts as the boy jumps, "Yo Kyoko, geeze don't sneak up on people."

"I wasn't sneaking," she huffed, "You were just oblivious to other people," mentally she added _as usual._ Noticing his vacant expression she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?" She asked concern evident in her voice. Sho snorted, "You are really something, you know that?" When she didn't respond and just looked confused, he added, "After what you went through today, you are worrying about me and not yourself." Kyoko froze then shuttered.

"I wasn't worried." She defended herself. Sho just smirked. Ignoring the previous topic of conversation, "We both have work tomorrow, so can you go home so I can get some sleep?"

"I'm going, I already called the car, it should be here soon." Kyoko nodded in relief.

The silence stretched through the kitchen as they waited for Sho's driver to arrive. Finally Kyoko spoke. "Listen Shotaro, " she begins then hesitates, "I wanted to thank you for coming tonight, for being here for me." Sho scoffed, "I didn't do what I set out to do."

"What was that?"

"I wanted to be the one to comfort you while you cried." He said in a whisper.

Kyoko giggled, "Well after a life time of freezing up, did you really think that would change in one night?" Sho just shrugged and said, "Next time, Next time I will be able to comfort you when you cry."

She frowned as she looked at her childhood friend, "What makes you think I would let you? And what makes you think there will be a next time? You want this to happen again?"

Sho sputtered, "Of course I hope there's not a next time, but.." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair then grabbed Kyoko's hand. "Of course, I don't want to see you hurt again, but you were my best friend, and I was never there for you. And I… and I just want to see you happy. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

Ren flopped onto the couch in his apartment and glanced at his phone. It showed it was just after 4 am. Absently he unlocked the phone and redialed the last number called. Two rings later a familiar voice picked up.

"Tsuruga-san?" was all he said

Kuon choked up a bit at the concern in his fathers voice and in english he said something he hasn't said in six years. "Hi dad."

"Kuon?" his father breathed. Suddenly there was the sounds of a scuffel and the distinct sound of dishes breaking and an angry "MY SNACK!" before a woman's voice came across the line. "Kuon? Kuon? Is that really you? Are you alright?" his mothers voice filled his ears while tears filled his eyes. "Yes mom," he choked out, "I just got a scolding for not having called you in six years." His mother's laughter crossed the line and Kuon felt an ache in his heart to be near her again. "Whoever guilted you into finally calling us, I want to meet them." Kuon smiled at the phone. "I am sure you will one day."

"So…" his mother began hope filling her voice, "Are you coming home?"

He smiled sadly and said, "No, not yet, but soon."

* * *

Kyoko lay on her futon, staring at the ceiling, with everyone gone and the silence in her home her mother's words began echoing in her ears again. Clutching Corn to her chest she squeezed her eyes shut and began shaking. _Don't let this break you, Kyoko-chan_ the thought was like a life line. No, this won't break her, she promised to be a Duarma doll, whenever she gets knocked down, she will stand herself up. _We think of you like one of our own_, the words of the Okami filled her with peace feeling their support. _That woman has never been your mother._ The thought stung her, but she knew mothers should love their children. _It's not your fault, she didn't see your perfection._ No, it wasn't, she always gave it her all and always did her best. _You deserve happiness_. After everything with Shotaro, the fact that he thought that was a soothing balm to her soul. _I care a great deal for you._ Though she knew it would hurt her later, they filled her with hope. Just hearing someone say they care that her existence mattered to them helped her knit her broken pieces back together. No, she was still not whole, but she was no longer hemorrhaging from an open wound. She rolled over and smiled at the ink mark still barely visible on her hand, and the blue stone clutched inside of it. _I'll be OK, I'm OK now._ She chanted. As her eyes closed and she finally was able to drift off to sleep they fell across the violently pink uniform that she brought home to wash and one final thought filled her head, _maybe my curse, is my blessing in disguise._


End file.
